Yule Ball
by Neijixten4life
Summary: Ginny is going with Neville to the Yule ball but she really wants to go with harry. What happens when he shows up while she's dress shopping? h/g oneshot


Harry and Ginny

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room and smiled at Hermione. "Guess who has a date to the Yule Ball!" Hermione smiled. "I'm going with Neville."

"I thought you wanted to go with Harry." Ginny sighed.

"I did but he hasn't asked me so I'm going to go with Neville." She looked behind her as the common room door opened. Ron and Harry walked in.

"You're going where with Neville?" Ron asked sitting on the couch. Ginny looked at the fire.

"She's going with Neville to the Yule Ball." Hermione said looking at Ron.

"I need to get a dress though." She looked at Hermione. "Cho and I are going tomorrow when we got to Hogsmeade you should come with us."

"You're going with Neville?" Ron asked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes. God Lord. Who are you going with Harry?" She looked at him afraid of his answer.

"No one yet."

"You have to get a date though." Hermione said laying back on the carpet.

"I know." Ginny looked at him then back at the fire. "Come on Ron." He headed up to the boys dormitory and Ginny sighed.

"He doesn't like me." Hermione looked at her.

"We'll get him to like you." Ginny laughed and got up.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked up to her room and lay down on her bed and thought about what Hermione had said. The next morning they got up early and went to Hogsmeade and found Harry and Ron in the men's side of the dress shop. "I can not believe that he is here while we're dress shopping!" Ginny whispered to Hermione. "I also can't believe that Cho and Fleur ditched us." she pulled out a purple dress and handed it to Hermione.

"Relax Ginny. Where else was he going to get dress clothes?" Ginny sighed realizing that Hermione had a point. "Here go try this on. It's perfect." She held out a pale blue dress and Ginny took it and walked to the dressing room and then came back out and stood on the pedestal in front of the three mirrors. "It's amazing."

"It's perfect." Ginny said softly. The dress hugged her curves and was made of the softest silk and it was pale blue like the morning sky. It reached the floor and tied around the neck.

"That looks really good on you Ginny." A voice said that scared Ginny so much that she spun and fell off the pedestal. Harry ran forward and caught her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Ginny righted herself and looked at Ron who was bursting with laughter.

"Oh put a sock in it Ron." She turned and walked back to the dressing room. She looked in the mirror her face burning red with embarrassment. She put her clothes back on and took the dress to the check out and told them to send it to Hogwarts.

"Ginny?" She looked at Harry who had come up behind her. "Do you want to join me, Hermione and Ron for lunch? Hermione said you didn't have any plans."

"Um….Sure." she said smiling. She turned and followed Harry back over to Ron and Hermione who were talking quietly.

"It's snowing outside." Hermione said pointing out the window. "We didn't bring jackets." Ginny sighed.

"We should head back to Hogwarts. We'll freeze if we go out there without jackets." Ginny said sighing.

"Here you can borrow mine Hermione." Ron said offering her his jacket. "I've got a couple of sweaters on I'll be fine." Ginny couldn't help but notice the blush that went across Hermione's cheeks as she took the jacket from Ron.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said putting it on and zipping it up.

"You can borrow mine Ginny." She looked at him her cheeks burning brightly as he held his jacket out to her.

"Thank you." She said softly. She took it from him her hand brushing across his. She put it on and they walked out into the snow. She shivered slightly and they walked quickly to a nearby restaurant and sat down at a booth; Hermione and Ginny on one side and Ron and Harry on the other. Hermione laughed at some joke that Ron had told and Ginny giggled lightly her eyes occasionally drifting to Harry who was laughing as well.

"What would you like?" A waitress asked and the group ordered.

"Ginny you really should eat more. You barely eat enough to keep a bird alive!" Hermione said under her breath in the hopes that Ron and Harry wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean? Ginny aren't you eating enough?" Ron asked worriedly and Ginny looked away and caught a glimpse of concern in Harry's eyes.

"I'm eating fine." She insisted.

"She is not." Hermione said softly so no one else would over hear their conversation. "Lavender Brown called her a name and ever since Ginny has been eating very little."

"What did she call you Ginny?" Harry asked softly. Ginny looked away from him as the waitress came back with their food. Ginny had the least amount with a small order of fries and half a gill cheese sandwich. "Ginny what did she call you?" he asked again.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley if you do not answer that question right now I'm calling mom." Ron said softly.

"She called me a fat cow." She stood up leaving the food on the table and tossed some money onto the table and walked out of the restaurant. She walked out into the snow and walked to the shrieking shack and stood starring at it.

"Ginny?"

"Go away Harry." She didn't turn to look at him. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and stared at the shack. "I'm fine."

"Liar." He said standing beside her. "Lavender Brown is a horrible person. You shouldn't take anything she says to heart." He placed at hand on her shoulder and her heart skipped a beat. "You are not fat. You are beautiful just the way you are." Ginny looked up at him and then back at the shack.

"You're just saying that cause I'm your best mates little sister." She said turning and walking back towards Hogsmeade.

"Ginny." Harry said walking beside her. "Even if you weren't my best mate's sister I would tell you that. It's the truth." Ginny stopped walking and looked at him then continued walking back to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron were waiting for them and everyone was hurrying to the carriages.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked and for the first time noticed that the wind had picked up and more snow was falling.

"We are being taken back to the school because a blizzard is heading this way." Hermione looked at Ginny and they all turned and walked back to their carriage. "It's freezing." Hermione said as the carriage slowly made its way back to the school. They all sat on the floor between the seats for warmth. Hermione sat beside Ron and Ginny and Ginny was beside Hermione and Harry. She shivered and Harry put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm. Ginny blushed and closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ginny?" he said softly.

"Hmm?" she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I know your going with Neville to the Yule ball but do you think you could break that date and go with me?" Ginny blushed.

"Yeah." She said softly. He smiled and kissed her on the lips and Ginny blushed even brighter.

"


End file.
